yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Characters
This page features important or reoccurring characters that have not been given names. Junta's Grandmother Manga Debut: Chapter 2 Anime Debut: ??? Junta's Grandmother appears as an elderly woman with short light coloured hair. She is often seen wearing long coat. Junta's grandmother arrives to pick up Junta from his daycare. Later when Ao is sitting alone in the park after an argument with Hime Junta's grandmother ask her how Hime is doing. After a brief conversation Junta's grandmother leaves. Junta's grandmother arrives with his father later when they are reunited. During Zakuro Kurumaki's attack on Sakurashinmachi, she and Junta encounter Hime buying mochi. She tells Hime that she and all the other humans in the town are concerned with Rin's condition. Hime wants to buy more food but is out of money and Junta's grandmother pays for her. Junta's Father Manga Debut: Chapter 3 Anime Debut: ??? Junta's father appears as an man with dark hair combed to the side with a pair of glasses. Before leaving due to a job transfer, Junta's father makes a promise with him that if he could kick his ball twenty times in the air in a row that he will get him a Hidagyu toy. Junta's father later returns after Hime convinces his boss to undo his transfer. He gives Junta the Hidagyu plush as promised but Junta is more glad over that his father returning. Midoriko Amano's Parents Manga Debut: Chapter 51 The parents of Midoriko Amano and proprietors the Amano Liquor Store. After Lila's attack on Sakurashinmachi, Sawaki and Mizuki go Midoriko's home for breakfast. After breakfast the three girls leave for school. The father complains about the girls while the mother states she enjoys their company. Tatebayashi Parents Manga Debut: ??? Anime Debut: ??? Seiyuu: ??? The parents of Mina Tatebayashi and Kana Tatebayashi, a female mermaid yōkai and a male vampire yōkai who serves as a police officer. They are also the adoptive parents of Shidō Mizuki. When Shidou was young and homeless he was taken in the the Tatebayashi patriarch and raised as one of their own. Shidou would grow up and decide to follow the patriarch's example to become a police officer as well. At some point after Shidou became a police officer, the mother gave birth to the twins Mina and Kana. Soon after their birth the Tatebayashi parents died in an incident which Shidou blames himself for. Shidou would later raise the twin himself with help from the police force. Juli and Lila's Father Manga Debut: Chapter 45(Photo) Chapter 47(Flashback) Chapter 63(Full Appearance) Anime Debut: Song of Flowers, Part 2 The father of V Juli F and V Lila F. He appears as older man with light slicked back hair. He is often seen wearing a long black coat with a white shirt and black tie underneath. In the past he performed magic tricks for his daughters which lead to Lila's fascination and study of the subject. He is a famous biologist and admired by Noriko Shiina. Juli and Lila's father visits Sakurashinmachi after the splitting of the sixth Nanagou. This article is in need of expansion Kamaitachi Barber Manga Debut:Chapter 69 A yōkai barber who appears as an elderly woman with her hair tied back into a ponytail. She is a Kamaitachi who runs a barber shop known as Barber Weasel. She was married to a human and thus never had any children. Her husband passed away a few years after opening the shop. She keeps a dog had together as company. Hime and Touka visit the barber to get haircuts. Hime gets her haircut first and then rushes out after receiving a phone call. While Touka receives her haircut they talk her life. Eventually Touka brings up the topic of gods and yokai in being in a relationship, thinking of her brother and Tomoe. After the defeat of Murasaki Iyo and Iruka Kujouin the barber arrives at Hime's Residence to return the Hime Memo she left behind. Doujigiri Yasutsuna is able to identify her as a Kamaitachi which Irukas inquires about. The barber demonstrates her abilities. Iruka is amazed and ask to be her apprentice which she accepts. Iruka Kujouin's Father Manga Debut: Chapter 92 Iruka Kujouin's father appears a man with slicked back hair who is usually seen in a suit. When he was young he was trained in Sakurashinmachi, presumably by Yae Shinatsuhiko in the ways of swordsmanship. Iruka's Father arrives with Jiiya to Hime's residence. He thanks Hime for taking care of his daughter and helping her experience the outside world. He offers to pay for Iruka's living expenses but Hime refuses since Iruka promised she would pay it back herself. Iruka's father agrees but instead gives a truck of fruits and vegetables he had grown himself and tells Hime that he will make a delivery every week for them. Ikuma Sisters Manga Debut: Chapter 106 Kitaro Ikuma's elder sisters who also serve the Kujoin family as servants. Category:Characters